Current applications for processing information such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and electronic slide presentation applications, may facilitate co-authoring and collaborating among users of the applications. In this regard, users may make changes to content within files created with the applications such that each co-author is informed of the changes. Additionally, users may comment on the content within the files of the applications such that each co-author can view the comments. Current techniques for communicating within these files include replying with a threaded comment. This technique for communicating within these files may be cumbersome and distracting. Furthermore, there is currently no way to express emotion while working and communicating within files of information processing applications. In turn, current techniques for communicating within files of information processing applications are inefficient and inadequate.